Talk:Heavy Cruiser/@comment-26482266-20160308070657/@comment-26880563-20160308164258
Well, and you wonder why you don't want to build another cruiser. First problem: What the fuck is that? That's not a cruiser. That's what you call a big ass block of hacked in armor with a few guns slapped on top. Being rich most certainly does not make you intelligent. lol jk bro. But seriously, you of all people should know this, being a hacker of course. This brings up a design quandary similarly faced by the designers of the Leopard MBT 1. Now, let's think for a moment. You want a cruiser. Welcome to navalcraft, not everything is battleships. Think: CRUISER. Don't listen to all the bullshit lies posted on the BSC wiki cruisers page. Cruisers have guns of up to 12 inches. You followed that, so we're chill there. Now, the big problem here is that that thing is slow. It is very very very slow. Look, I know, you want armor and all that, but seriously man, even the 50 or so diesel engines you probably have stuffed inside that hull won't balance speed and armor. This is a cruiser. Thus, the armor should be enough to stop up to 12 inch shells, (305mm). This means that the ship will probably be able to take on the smaller caliber fire from destroyers and light cruisers and any other of such types of vessels that your ship is meant to combat. This also means that you'll for most cases, be able to take a dive bomb or two, and maybe a torpedo. Now, here arises the problem. THIS IS A CRUISER. It cruises. Just like the Leopard MBT 1, it's gotta be fast. The age of heavy tanks died with the invention of shaped charge ammunition. With the presence of HEAT shells, thick armor became useless. The thing is, you'll begin to find that no matter what, the kinds of ships you'll find in RP and GC (big hulking battleships with massive guns, or little small maneuverable cruisers) will damage you. I don't care how much armor you slap onto that fat bitch, they'll damage you. However, if your ships was faster, you could, say, dodge the shells. But no, your ships is a big hulking piece of shit. This is a CRUISER. Sure, you can take maybe some 12 inch shells, but the idea is that you DODGE them. Maybe you can take one torpedo, BUT YOUR SUPPOSED TO DODGE the rest of the spread. This isn't BSC, no more going in a straight line full speed and spamming bullets. This is Navalcraft, and you're gonna have to use your brain. Ok, so we've gone over armor. You don't need that massive useless hull. It only slows you down. Now, how slow is too slow? Well let's think about the competition. Oi's ships all go in excess of 55 knots unless he's doing something funky with them. WalrusNavy's ships all go in excess of 60 knots, unless you meet his superbattleships, which still manage 50+ knots, and believe me, can do alot more than just "damage" even your heavily armored hulks of ships. Unfortunately for all of us, Walrus also prides himself on also having not just one, but several classes of 70+ knot ships. I personally, have an all 60 knot+ active service fleet, with some 50 knotters left lying around from the noob days. Why does it matter that your ships aren't shit slow? Because, subs. Yep, the goddamned underhanded scummy little fish that torpedo everything. And believe me, Oi, the submaster, has subs that can go in excess of 40 knots. Vey good subbuilder he is, and very good torpedo dodger you are not. If you cannot dodge the torpedo, you're a dead ship. Especially if you're in a cruiser. Armament is fine, but it is speed that you will find is your greatest adversity. Take for example, these two ships from my active service fleet: Now, AA. The big killer. The problem is, that you have too large of a ship, and too few AA guns. Thus, the density of AA fire with which you can defend your ship is much less as compared to the Atticus or the Strength, which both naturally have more AA, however, now, they are also much smaller, thus further increasing the AA density. What's more, you cannot remedy this problem as you have used all of the parts counter. Now, note the Atticus, it uses 100% of the parts percentage. It is important to note that the engines take alot of space. Both the Atticus and the Strength are technically light cruisers, but the Strength is a much better example, also noting that it has a simpler powerplant to your ships, albeit with a 90K hp increase, which is only one engine. However, what is also important to note, is that both the Strength and the Atticus have torpedo capacity, and the speed and maneuverablity to dodge torpedoes at ease. The problem with your ships, is that they're just too big and slow to make an effective torpedo run, and they are also so massive that the sheer majority of torpedoes aimed at them will hit. Hope you take this into account, and you challenge yourself to make more cruisers. The only way to get better is to focus on that which you are poor at.